The Girl They Call Clarke
by PrincessGriffin1995
Summary: She would be the girl that gave up everything to save her people, even the boy she loved. She would be the girl that everyone remembered, but never knew. The girl they called Clarke, Warrior of the Sky People. Clarke Griffin. POST SEASON TWO FINALE
1. Prologue - Part I

She would be the girl they wrote stories about.

She would be the girl that everyone took as an inspiration.

She would be the girl that children told stories about.

She would be the girl that gave up everything to save her people, even the boy she loved.

She would be the girl that everyone remembered, but never knew.

The girl they called Clarke, Warrior of the Sky People.

Clarke Griffin.

 **Part One**

* * *

She walked away from the camp.

Hero.

No. She wasn't a hero.

A hero was someone who saved others.

She was a murderer.

She killed people.

An entire colony of people.

People who just wanted to be free on Earth, the same as her people.

But she took that away from them.

She walked away from the camp.

* * *

He let her go.

He knew that it's what she needed.

She needed to be free, to move past what they did together in that mountain.

But what about what he needed?

He needed her.

His co-leader, his consultant, his friend.

But that's not what she needed.

She needed to be somewhere fresh, without the reminders of the horrors that she went through to save her people.

He could respect that, even if he hated that it meant good bye, he would respect her wishes to be alone.

He let her go.

* * *

 **That's it :) Review please!**


	2. Part II

**He·ro**

/ˈhirō/

A person, who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities.

 **Part Two**

* * *

The first winter was her hardest. Lincoln had found her almost immediately after she left on his way back to his home to grab his belongings. He was moving into Camp Jaha with Octavia. Clarke had smiled when he told her the news even though the name sent shards of glass through her heart.

 _"You let all those people die. You were gonna let_ me _die."_

"I'm happy for you. I hope that you feel at home there." Clarke had smiled gently. Lincoln had nodded.

"Clarke, where are you going to go?" Clarke shrugged as if it had been no big deal.

"I don't know yet. Maybe to the sea. I've always dreamt about it. It'd be nice to see it in person." Lincoln started at her for a moment before inviting her into his home.

* * *

"The seas can be very dangerous. High tides and fast waves mean the shores will be rough. There is a clan there, it is likely they have already heard of you. Perhaps even fear you. While the Commander has begun to sway our people's opinion of you, it is slow. Our people hold grudges." Clarke winced as Lincoln rummaged through his things.

"Do you?" She asked quietly. Lincoln movements stopped.

"It's okay if you don't like me. I don't understand why you're being so kind to me. I don't know if it's my connection to the Commander but I can assure you that she won't be talking of me anytime soon. I did torture you after all. I almost killed you. I don't understand why you're being so nice to me."

Lincoln turned and was a two feet away from Clarke in seconds. He put his hands on her shoulders as Clarke looked down at the floor. She flinched slightly when his hands came down on her shoulders but he softened his touch as she released the tension in her shoulders.

"Clarke, what you did to me, I have seen worse done by my people. At the time I was angry. I was selfish in only protecting Octavia and my willingness to let Finn die is not something that I am proud of. Maybe at one time I would have been but no longer. Not after witnessing your people's struggle in finding a life here, not after watching you kill him. We saw you as savages that killed without mercy and tried to take our land. We did not see you as children that had been abandoned here, left to rule yourselves. We did not see you as desperate, we saw you as a threat. I forgave you for what you did the moment I watched you kill Finn. You're wiling to sacrifice everything for your people and so was I. I can respect that. I am extending kindness to you now because you did everything you could to free my people from their prison. And now you are suffering. You are separating yourself from the only family you have ever known. I don't understand it, but it's clearly what you need. There for I'm going to help you and ensure you survive. Because as ruthless as Bellamy was when he was driving a nail through my palm, I believe he would actually kill me if I let you die or any harm to come to you." Clarke smiled ever so gently at the last part.

"I'm still so sorry Lincoln. You never deserved any of what came to you." She said honestly and Lincoln was quite for a moment before replying.

"No I didn't. But I would be a fool to say that you were entirely wrong in everything that you did. You were willing to do what ever it took to save your own, and by my people's standards you did well except for letting live. But I cannot say that all is forgotten quite yet. I am trying and you are too. And that is all that matters for now. We have all the time in the world to forgive one another, just as we have all the time in the world to forgive ourselves." Lincoln said quietly and tears almost welled up in Clarke's eyes but she willed them away.

"Thank you Lincoln. I can never forget what I did, just as I will never forget this kindness that you have shown me." Lincoln nodded.

"I wish you the best, Clarke. And I hope you find whatever you are searching for and return soon. I know many will be missing you."

* * *

 **Leave a review! 3**


	3. Part III

**Earth**

ərTH/

The planet on which we live; the world.

 ** ** **Part Three******

* * *

The forest was quiet as Clarke walked.

The silence was unfamiliar and set Clarke on edge.

In all her time on Earth, it had never been quiet.

Constantly surrounded by children, then by the noise of the Ark and Camp Jaha, the constant war cries of the grounders, Machines in Mount Weather, bombs, storms, crying... Earth was a constant noise machine. But as Clarke walked though the lush green forest, not a sound save for the occasional bird or animal as they snapped twigs. Even the Ark while is was in space had never been quiet. The constant hum of the machines that kept them alive lulled her to sleep every night while she was in lock up and he father's snores lulled her before his untimely demise. Something Clarke barely let herself have time to think about nowadays but with all this quiet what was there to do but reflect on the past and choices she wished she hadn't made.

Sh had already come to the conclusion that even if she hadn't told her father that she was going to go public with the information, she still would've been arrested. She had also concluded that her mother might not be an entirely bad person for the choices that she had made, no matter how hard they made if for Clarke to look at her.

 _"Maybe there are no good guys."_

The old Earth phrase _"Those who live in glass houses..."_ always came to mind when Clarke thought about this.

Instead Clarke tried to think about other things. She couldn't think of _him_ , nor could she bring herself to think of the look on Bellamy's face when she told him she wasn't going to walk through those gates with him. She didn't want to think of Raven's cries as she pulled the life covered in blood _oh god oh no **what** **had** **she**_ \- she couldn't think of the way Octavia's face twisted in hate when she realized Clarke risked her life for the treaty with the grounders, she couldn't think of Jasper's face when he cradled Maya, she couldn't think about Monty's final hug good bye as she told him she would be behind him and to go ahead without her.

There was so much silence in these woods.

* * *

 **"Those who live in glass houses, shouldn't throw stones."**

 **Review please :)**


	4. Part IV

**Miss·ing**

ˈmisiNG/

-Not present or included when expected or supposed to be.

-(of a person) absent from a place, especially home, and of unknown whereabouts.

 **Part Four**

* * *

He walked away from her.

This was wrong. She was supposed to be with him always.

 _"You're not a monster."_

 _"I need you."_

Maybe if he told her how he felt or if he had just had more time to convince her, she would've stayed. Somewhere deep inside himself Bellamy knew that nothing he said would've done anything. Clarke obviously was going through something that he couldn't save her from.

A shred of resentment began to work it's way though his heart and he tried desperately to stop it. She should've stayed. Why did he have to go through this all alone. He wasn't the brilliant leader Clarke thought he was. He couldn't come up with solutions on his own. He constantly hurt people.

 _"You did good here."_

Bellamy sighed and ran his hand though his curls. He didn't know how he would help the rest of the 100 on his own, or how he'd survive without Clarke. He had no idea how to take care of these kids alone. Clarke was the one with ideas, he was the one that sweet-talked everyone. How the hell was he supposed to take care of several dozen kids, all with PTSD?

Whatever stuff she was working through, she'd better do it fast.

 _"May we meet again."_

* * *

Her first shelter that properly protected her from the elements and wasn't just some logs propped up to help cover her campfire was a little cave in a mountain side. She had been hiking for days, maybe even weeks, before she came to the base of a mountain that wasn't Mount Weather. There seemed to be nothing but tall, dark, and lush trees for miles and miles on Earth.

The shelter itself was around 4 metres deep and 2 metres wide. It was roughly the same size as her cell in the skybox. She had rolled our her sleeping matt Lincoln had given her and built a small campfire. Her first night had been hard. She had been to exhausted and not built a fire. It was too dark by the time she realized what a horrible idea that was, and too difficult to find supplies. In the end she had shivered herself to sleep, with nothing but her thoughts. After day three, her little cave had begun to really grow on her. And she almost didn't want to leave. But after day five, when her traps came up empty again she realized that maybe this wasn't the most forgiving territory.

Begrudgingly she had begun to pack up her little temporary home when she found it.

Deeper in the little cave behind a rock someone had carved a little heart with initials inside.

 _'B.G + C.B 4EVER'_

Clarke had brushed her fingers along the initials for who knows how long. The same initials brought a bittersweet taste to her mouth. She hoped that _B.G_ and _C.B_ had survived. Somehow. She realized that it was an irrational thought but she hoped. Behind the rock she had also found a small, black and yellow box with a plastic clasp. Inside was a metal canteen, a few expired cans with the label too worn to distinguish, and a stainless steel hunting knife in an intricate leather sheath. The sheath had a clip that latched onto her pants and the canteen would get good use. She was proud of her find and thanked _B.G_ and _C.B_ for their forgetfulness on their assumed camping trip. As she packed the last of her things into her backpack she gave her campsite one more look over. Giving it another thought she set down her back and made her way back to the cave. She knelt down next to the rock and took out her new blade.

 _'THANK YOU B.G + C.B. C.G WILL LIVE ON BECAUSE OF YOU.'_

With a nod of her head she sheathed her knife, picked up her back, and began to walk.

* * *

 **Read and review please! :)**

 **Oh! The box Clarke finds, I was thinking it was like a plastic fishing box.**


End file.
